Yellow Dress
by Lenore483
Summary: Angelina and Fred go to the Yule Ball together


Written for the Hedge Maze at Hogwarts

Gringotts prompts:

Color - Yellow / Words instead of said - responded / Words instead of pretty - Stunning / Prepositions - Before - But / Locations - Hogwarts: Great Hall

Diagon Alley Prompts:

Versatility Challenge - 100 Characters - Angelina Johnson

 _Links to all of these forums can be found on my profile_

Xx

* * *

Angelina took one last look in the mirror before she headed downstairs to meet Fred.

She thought she had done a good job. She was pretty, unlike how she usually looked. There was no point in spending this amount of time on her appearance outside of special events like this. She could blame it on Quidditch, or exploding snaps or potions messing up her little fix-ups, but the truth was, she didn't care how she looked most days.

She had spent hours on her hair, using the same spells that she had taught Hermione especially for the occasion. They had gotten ready together, alongside Ginny too, but the third year didn't need as much time to get ready as they did. Ginny had mostly just helped the two older girls get ready.

Her dress was yellow silk, hugging her curves nicely while still allowing for movement. The heels, on the other hand, made walking difficult. Surprisingly, Katie Bell knew quite a lot about walking in heels. Before they went downstairs, they had a little runway show to get used to walking in high heels. Angelina never knew she could have this much fun while doing girly stuff.

They were still laughing when they walked down the stairs to greet their dates. She was impressed how nicely Fred dressed up. There was no signs of burns from an accidental explosion or residue of curious substances - a few years back she had learned not to ask, after being told what it was she wanted him to obliviate her.

"You look stunning, Angelina," he said, sounding awed.

"Thank you, so do you."

"My Lady." He held out his hand so she could hold onto the crook of his elbow, like a true gentleman. Of course, it didn't fool her, but he had promised to be on his best behaviour.

"Fred," she returned and took his arm.

He laid his other hand on top of hers, while she used her other hand to gather her skirt so she didn't trip on it.

On their walk down to the Great Hall, they managed to shake the solemn air that had hung around them since they had dressed up. It had felt like too much pressure to be someone she wasn't. Fred had manged to make her forget she was even wearing death traps on her feet by the time they arrived.

After the announcements had been made, and the Triwizard champions had started the dancing, Fred asked her to dance.

"Really?"

"What did you think we were here for?" he joked.

"Having fun," she responded.

"That includes dancing." Before she could agree, he had dragged her onto the dance floor. The moves he made would have made most girls embarrassed, but Angeline just smirked and tried to outdo him. There was always this sort of intensity between them, like they were daring each other to do better.

Four a couple of dances, they did this. Their movements getting bigger, along with the space they needed. The rest of the dancers gave them a wide berth, they were all afraid of getting hit by a flailing arm or foot.

When a slow dance came on, Angelina thought Fred would lead her off the dance floor. Instead, he surprised her by bringing her in close to his chest. She could feel his heartbeat against her head when she leaned into him.

Being Fred, he couldn't resist not following protocol. One hand moved from her waist, to land on the small of her back. His other hand held hers from the last dance, so he moved her hand to lay over his heart, and brought his hand to play with her hair.

They danced in silence for a bit, Angelina even allowed herself to close her eyes and just surrender to Fred and trust him in that moment.

"You know, I like your hair better the other way."

"What do you mean?" she murmured, still enchanted by the closeness and comfort they seemed to have in that moment.

"When you don't do anything with it, all wild tiny curls that look so soft."

She brought her face away from his chest and looked up at him. "You mean, I go to all this trouble with my hair and you don't like it?"

"No, I like it. I like everything you do," he said with such confident Angelina almost blushed. "I just think you look your best when you're riding a broom."

"Is that a euphemism?"

"Well, I've only ever seen you ride one type of broom." He paused and seemed to think for a moment, but the glint in his eye told her he already knew what to say next. "Maybe after tonight-"

She cut him off by smacking him on the shoulder with her left hand. He laughed and leaned down to kiss her. Had it been any other night, she might have hexed him, but being the Yule ball, she kissed him back.

Still, she couldn't help but bite his lip, the cheeky bugger deserved it.

The next dance was a fast one again, so they were back to wrecking havoc in no time. The rest of the dancers seemed annoyed at them, but they never noticed. This night was about having a good time with a wonderful man, and forgetting the rest of the world.

With a man like Fred, it was a simple task.


End file.
